RWBY: Team HALO
by ilikezombies
Summary: Follow Hairo Cross, Better known on the soldier for hire scene as the Grey Reaper. When a mission goes bad and he is forced into Beacon what could possibly go wrong, Other than being forced into a team with an annoying girl, a comedian, and a loner. Name change from RWBY: Like ashes to RWBY: Team HALO. Rating will go up.
1. Grey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Except for Hairo.**

"**An eye for an eye."**

"AGAS-232, Ready for flight."

"**Blood for blood."**

"Roger that, Runway is clear. Agent cleared for takeoff."

"**Dust...To... Dust."**

"FLARING!" The rather young boy for his line of work yelled as he gripped the handles coming out of the wings strapped to his back. The thrusters in his boots and on the back of his wing set started up pushing him along, Until finally he was slingshotted forward off the deck of the flat deck of the flying ship on the outskirts of Vale. He was up in the sky in seconds flying towards his designated target. He was coming in low over the rooftops of Vale now, Even clipping a few tiles off every now and then. When he looked over on his left he saw down in the streets some type of brawl. A girl was beating the crap out of some thugs with her scythe.

"Poor souls." He thought out loud as he went completely vertical soaring higher and higher cutting the power to his boots and going into a glide for his final approach on his target, A group of people from a rival company of his employer, The Schnee dust company one of the largest producers of energy in the world. Of course they would deny all responsibility should any of these agents be caught.

"What the hell!?" One of the bodyguards yelled as the boy landed in the large public square, Cobble flying in all directions from the high velocity impact. All the guards raised their weapons as the two VIPs got down. The boy pulled his two pronged sword out from the giant rectangular sheath on his back.

"Relax gentlemen, I'm only here on business. It's nothing personal." The boy said taking a few steps forward the wing pack laying on the ground behind him.

"Get back!" One yelled.

"Please, I just want the two of them...And the samples."

"Fire!" All the guards guns opened up. The boy began swinging his arm unbelievably fast deflecting each bullet as he walked closer.

"What the hell? No. It's the blades they're resonatin-" The man started to say.

"Good dog, Now here is your treat." The boy said as he grabbed the man and threw him into a nearby building.

"Any other takes now?" The boy asked as the guards drew their own swords.

Two of them came at him from the side but he ducked down and activated the thrusters on his boots going into a spin and cutting them in half. He then boosted forward grabbing another guard and slamming the back of his head with the handle of his sword. As three guards came at him he launched himself up the side of a building and over their heads. Taking this into consideration that he just killed two of their friends and crippled another two, Two of the guards dropped their weapons and ran. Leaving only the one quivering in his boots.

"A brave one are we? But I think it's time for a nap, Don't you agree?" The boy asked the guard, His only response was a small nod as the guard passed out.

A VTOL transport flew up and the two VIP's ran for it taking a large case with them.

"Tsk tsk tsk." The boy said as they were climbing into it.

Flaps extended out of his boots implanting into the ground as he took the sheath off his back, He took a metal pole out of it and gave it a small twirl before loading it into a slot. As the VTOL started to takeoff he brought the sheath up to his shoulder making a trigger guard and grip come out of the bottom.

"I thought we were having fun?" The boy said aloud as he pulled the trigger, Causing the pole to be launched forward at the VTOL with incredible speed due to magnetic polarity. The pole smashed right through the left engine on the VTOL causing it to spin out and crash into the ground in a giant ball of fire. The boy retracted the flaps from the ground and put his sheath back on his back. When he got to the wreck one of the older men crawled out and tried to pull the case with him.

"It's over. Stop struggling." The boy said standing over the man.

"Before you end it, What is your name?" The old man asked.

"Hairo Cross." The boy said as he lifted his goggles up revealing his bright red eyes with deep contrast to his grey black outfit and hair.

"You aren't killing me?" The old man asked.

"No. I won't be killing you. But, I will be taking this." Hairo said as he grabbed up the case. He opened it revealing it was filled with samples of recently discovered forms of dust.

When Hairo turned around he saw a woman standing on the other side of the square.

"Young man, Stealing is wrong." She said.

"Eh? Screw off?" Hairo said.

The woman responded by shooting purple beams at him, He reacted within seconds though and activated his thrusters launching him forward to grab his wing pack, And he would've made it too. If it wasn't for a red flash to come out of nowhere and slam him in the side hard, Throwing him into a wall. The last thing Hairo remembered after that was the woman looking down at him and saying "The headmaster will want to see this one too." before he lost consciousness.

**A/N: So it's short. But it's just the start! I'm not abandoning any of my other stories, I just had the inspiration for this one and didn't want to lose it. Some of you may be questioning how Hairo flys, Well if you've ever watched 'Full Metal Panic!' then you remember that when Mithril decides to rescue the captured airplane in episodes 5-7 I think, They launch M-9's from the deck of the submarine, So basically Hairo uses that but on a human sized scale. There will be more of this, And it will follow the plot of RWBY for the most part as it develops.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my guy.**

**A/N: Like my other stories memories and flashbacks will be in bold.**

"**Come on Hairo, It will be fun!" The voice came.**

"**A-are you sure? Won't mom and dad be mad if we look?"**

"**Come on, You're such a baby. Everyone needs a little adventure!" The voice finally registered in his head as his sister.**

"**A-alright, Then let's do it!" Hairo said as they both ran up the stairs in their house. They both stopped under the door in the ceiling that lead to the attic.**

"**Get on my shoulders." Hairo said.**

**When his sister was finally able to get a grip on the rope and pull the door down a ladder folded out. They gave eachother a large grin and climbed up.**

"**Wow!" They said in unison. Before them lay racks of weapons, books, And on the farthest wall armor.**

"**Yo, Sis. Check this out!" Hairo yelled as he jumped and grabbed a book off of a shelf.**

"**Dust?" She looked at him quizzically while saying it.**

"**I heard mom and dad talking about it once, And now we have a whole book about it!" Hairo said enthusiastically flipping through the pages.**

"**So this dust stuff can do almost anything, Wow." Hairo said**

"**WHOA! Check this out!" His sister yelled.**

"**A gun..." Hairo said.**

"**Look closer." His sister said.**

**He followed her finger, The gun was just the grip two a sword. So you could shoot and stab your enemy at the same time, And there was a second one, To be dual wielded Hairo presumed.**

**He went to open the case.**

"**What are you thinking!" His sister hissed.**

"**Getting a better look."**

"**But that is a REAL weapon, Not like our toys!" His sister continued.**

"**Wasn't it you who said, 'Everyone needs a little adventure.' Hmm?"**

"**Well yeah bu-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Hairo had already opened the case.**

"**Well well well." Came one voice behind the two of them.**

"**What do we have here?" Came another.**

**Hairo and his sister gulped turning slowly around to see their parents, Gulping in unison.**

"**Hairo, Gracelyn, I'm disappointed in both of you." Their father said.**

"**B-but Dad, We-"**

"**No. What you're father means is, You should have asked if you wanted to be up here. You were bound to find out eventually, And we couldn't hide this forever." Their mother said.**

"**I see you've been reading." Their father said picking up two books off the floor.**

"**Yeah! Huntsman and Huntresses, It sounds so cool!"**

"**Well then how would you two like to learn?" Their mother asked.**

"**Honey, Are you sure they're ready? They're still very young."**

"**And how young were you when your father sent you off to that academy?" Their mom asked him.**

"**Good point."**

"**Well then, How 'bout it?" Their mother asked.**

"**Do you even have to ask!?" They both yelled.**

**-One year later-**

"**Let the recoil from the shot give you momentum, You can keep on the move and take out enemies faster that way." Hairo's father said as Hairo shot a target going into a spin and slicing another one in half.**

"**Better?" He asked.**

"**Much. Say, Where is your sister? She's late."**

"**I don't know, It's not like her."**

"**Well, No matter. She gets to miss out on the special mission I had for the two of you."**

"**A m-mission?"**

"**Whoa there, Don't get too excited cowboy. You're just delivering this package across town to your uncle."**

"**Oh..."**

"**That package is your permission slip's to enter Signal Academy. Your uncle is heading to Vale and said he would drop the forms off for me."**

"**Wow! You decided to let us go!?" Hairo said overflowing with joy.**

"**Yes, Now run along. All the way across town is a big trip." His father said waving him off.**

"**Got it!" Hairo yelled running out the door, He ran as fast as he could, Waving hello to family friends as he went.**

"**Hairo! Come on, We're going to go sledding!" His best friend Phoenix.**

"**Can't! Gotta deliver this to my uncle!"**

"**You're no fun!" Phoenix joked giving him a wave as he disappeared around the corner.**

**Hairo finally came to the Town Square, He took a quick break, Buying a sweet roll as snow began to fall. He tightened the collar on his grey trench coat and started to get up when a giant explosion rocked the ground.**

"**What the hell?" He thought out loud as people began running off in every direction screaming. A giant black beast erupted out of the ground spewing fire onto the nearby buildings.**

"**HAIRO!" His sister yelled as she ran up next to him.**

"**Where the hell were you?"**

"**I had a feeling something bad was going to happen today, So I went out looking for the danger."**

"**Idiot..." He said drawing his blade.**

"**You ready?" His sister asked drawing her blade.**

"**More than ever." He said as they both charged forward, Gracelyn ran up the monsters tail dragging her sword along the way leaving a big nasty cut, Hairo on the other hand went up it's neck until he was level with it's eye and let three rounds hit home on their target. His sister went for the other eye, But the monster learning from it's recent pain swatted her down.**

"**GRACELYN!" He yelled as he started running his sword up it's arm, Making the monster let out a giant roar of pain. He began running as fast as he could all over it's body slashing at anything he deemed vital enough to be hit until the monster let out one more giant roar and began to start swelling.**

"**What the he-" He was cut off by the massive explosion. The monster had used what energy it had left to kill itself and try taking everyone else down with it. He rememberd something sharp pain and then black.**

"**Live or die?" Were the first words he heard when he awoke.**

"**W-what?" Hairo asked, Tunnel vision preventing him from seeing the person standing above him clearly.**

"**You heard me. Live or die?" The voice asked again as Hairo passed out.**

"**Connecting to his nerves now." He heard a voice say.**

"**Seems to be good, 78 BPM. Brain activity is up." A different voice said.**

"**No wait, We're losing him! Quick give him the-" The first voice began to say but was cut off by the darkness again.**

**Hairo finally woke up in a bed. He looked around and saw the room was a crisp white.**

"**Hello Hairo." The voice came from a man standing in the corner he had not noticed before.**

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**It's my job to know things Hairo, And to make you this proposal."**

"**What do you me-" Hairo began to say as he got up but stopped. He stared down at his legs. Below the knee on both legs was entirely made of metal.**

"**M-my...Legs..." He whispered.**

"**Indeed Hairo, Your legs are gone. It was the only way we could save your life."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I represent the Schnee dust company's interest in you...Hairo."**

Hairo snapped awake...For real this time.

"Well young man...Welcome back." The man infront of him said.

Hairo tried to stand up but he couldn't. He looked down to see that the chair was bolted to the floor and his arms tied down.

"We thought your first reaction would be to run...Hairo Cross."

Hairo's eyes went wild.

"How do you know that name?" He said in a low tone keeping his cool.

"Most people have heard the rumors by now, The grey reaper. A mercenary who has killed over 50 people in his short year on the soldier for hire scene. Notorious for his enemy's being ripped to shreds by his two pronged sword which resonates at a high frequency, A highly illegal weapon because of its ability to cut nearly anything clean in two. Although we did not know how many weapons you were carrying in until we captured you just now. We also didn't know that you're sheath doubled as a railgun. Very sloppy of you." The man continued as Hairo grinded his teeth.

"Well enough about that, Are you aware who I am?" The man asked leaning forward.

"Professor Ozpin, The headmaster of that god awful Academy." Hairo said bluntly.

"Hmmm, You know more than you let on. Maybe you ARE more clever than I thought. But with that we come to our final subject, You know who I am, I know who you are. Would you like to attend Beacon Academy?" Ozpin said leaning back in his chair, His assistant giving him an uneasy look. The same lady who had shot at him earlier.

"Wha?" Hairo said raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me correctly, You see Hairo, I know you aren't stupid so I'll let you in on a secret, We're gathering a few good young men and women because we need them, And it just so happens that we ran into two of them in one night. The other one of those two we found tonight has already agreed. That leaves you...Hairo."

"Surely you aren't serious?" Hairo asked.

"Oh I am." Ozpin said placing Hairos weapon on the table.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Hairo asked.

"You catch on fast young man."

"Then, Fine." Hairo said. When he thought he was getting this mans angle he would swing the completely opposite direction.

"Good, Ms Goodwitch will show you to where you will stay for the night. In the morning you are expected to be here at 10 AM." Ozpin said sliding a map across the table. Hairos chains released.

"Now then, If you'll excuse me, I must prepare for tomorrow. Ms Goodwitch if you would." Ozpin said as he left the room.

"Right...Follow me." She said as she motioned for him to follow with her hand.

Hairo was dropped of at an Inn for the night. He looked over the gear that they had allowed him to keep. His flight pack, Sheath, Frequency blade, And his gun sword. Looking at his gear neatly packed next to the door he drifted off into sleep.

When Hairo did wake up in the morning he had barely enough time to get dressed in his Dark grey trench coat, Black shirt with a grey skull with a gear on it, And light grey pants. As he walked out the door to the spot where he was supposed to wait for the airship with other students he pushed his goggles up, Pushing his grey hair up a little, And took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Er... Hi there. I'm Jaune. Do you mind if I wait here?" The boy that came up to him asked, From what Hairo could see the boy was around his height...Maybe a bit shorter. He had dark blue eyes and messy blonde hair. Finally he noticed the white chest armor.

"Ya know what? Why not." Hairo said as the boy sat down on the wall next to him.

"So again, I'm Jaune, What's your name?" The boy asked looking at him.

"Hairo, So I take it you're alone Jaune?"

"Yeah...I'm finally able to go to a real combat school." Jaune said glancing at the ground.

"Well if it makes you feel better. This is my first time going to any combat school." Hairo said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What? You mean you're going directly to Beacon, Were you hand picked or something?" Jaune said looking up now.

"You could say that I was hand picked." Hairo said as the airship docked on the platform.

As the two of them walked onto the ship Hairo took a good long look at the section of Vale below the dock.

"Helluva a view? Would'nt ya say Jaune? Jaune? Jaune? You okay?" Hairo said turning around to see Jaune pressed up against the wall of the airship.

"I kinda don't like being high up." Jaune said with a nervous chuckle.

"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune...What are you going to do when you have to fight something at high altitude? Hmm?" Hairo said placing his hand on Jaunes shoulder again.

"Not fight?" Jaune replied.

"Smart ass...I don't know why Jaune, But you seem like an okay guy to me. So whattaya say, Friends?" Sticking his hand out.

"Yeah." Jaune said shaking his hand.

Hairo couldn't tell why he felt like befriending such a...How would one put it? Clumsy? Scrappy? It doesn't matter. He didn't know why he was befriending someone like Jaune, But he felt if he was going to blend in at a school, He would need friends right? So even though Jaune seemed a bit weak, He knew that he had something inside him just waiting to spark.

"Jaune come over to the window at least?" Hairo asked him as the ship started moving.

"Ah...I kind of get motion si-"

"Jaune, Window, Now." Hairo said in a more serious tone.

"Y-yes, Sir." Jaune stuttered as he stepped up next to the window.

"Now, You said something about motions sickness, So let me set this straight, If you vomit on me Jaune you have signed your death warrant, Am I clear?" Hairo said putting him in a headlock.

"Y-yes."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"Y-YES!" Jaune yelled gasping for air.

"Good." Hairo said as the news started playing in the background.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department." The announcer said.

"Bullshit." Hairo said dropping Jaune on the floor. He approached the image as it flickered away switching to a reporter talking about civil rights.

"No...Way...He's..." Hairo whispered to himself.

"Hairo, Are you alright?" Jaune asked as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Y-yeah." Hairo said looking down at his shaking hands. Although he quickly managed to regain control of himself, He did not go without receiving attention. As he stood next to the window talking with Jaune people would give him weird glances every now and then. When the ship came into its final approach for the landing pad at Beacon Jaune finally worked up the courage to glance out the window...And immediately clenched his stomach.

"Jaune, I swear to god...Jaune! You better not!" But It was too late, Jaune was already running for the front of the ship.

"Dammit Jaune." Hairo said walking after him as two girls behind him began screaming about puke being on one of their shoes. The second the door opened Jaune was out and over the nearest trash bin, Letting his breakfast out.

"Jaune...You're hopeless." Hairo said patting him on the back as he walked off, Leaving Jaune to take care of his business. He walked out into the giant open space full of students walking in every direction, He let himself collapse onto a bench and look up at the sky.

_You know, Maybe this is what I need? A break. A break sounds good right about now._ Hairo thought to himself as he took in a deep breath. Of course like everything nice in his life up to this point the moment ended quickly with the sound of a girl yelling.

_Ignore it..._ He thought as the yelling got louder.

_Ignore it..._

_Ignore it..._

_Ignore it..._He repeated to himself again, Until finally an explosion sounded.

"DAMMIT I'M UP, ALRIGHT!?" Hairo yelled throwing his arms into the air. He quickly spotted the source, A nice sized crater in the middle of the circle. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to the two girls the other one now yelling back.

"For the love of god, Why? Why do you two need to be yelling?"

"It's her fault for falling all over my luggage!" The white haired one yelled.

_So this is why all the agents were boys._ Hairo thought.

"But Princess here started going off on me for slipping!" The other one yelled.

_Because I care,This one does look familiar though...Can't put my finger on it._ He thought as the two of them argued a little more.

"It's heiress, Actually." Said a third girl who walked over with a red vial full of dust.

"Mhmm, That's great sweetheart. I'll let you take care of them then." Hairo said turning on his heel and walking off, Rather annoyed with the girls. He had more important matters to attend to than a squabble between two girls. There was some sort of meeting for the first years and he needed to find it. After walking around for about thirty minutes he still couldn't find it. He had to have walked up and down the entire campus at this point.

"Damn….This place is big. It's like five times the size of the facility." He said aloud.

"So you're new too then?" A girls voice came from behind him.

"Uh-huh." Hairo said not looking at her but continuing to take in his surroundings.

"And you're looking for the first year assembly?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah." He said finally turning to face the girl who was much shorter than him.

"My name is Alexandra."

" Hairo." He said to her. She was wearing an Amber colored jacket with a white shirt underneath the shirt had an amber colored , A light blue skirt and light brown boots. she had almost golden hair and eyes.

"Well...Mister Hairo, Wouldn't it be your honor to help escort a fair young lady such as myself to this assembly?" She said sticking her hand out for him to take.

"No." Hairo said bluntly turning on his heel and began walking off.

"No no no no no, Wait!" She yelled running after him.

"What now?" Hairo questioned not stopping.

"How can you ignore a girl in such danger?" She asked trying to keep up with him.

"What kind of danger were you in exactly?" He said looking back at her for a second.

"I am lost obviously!" She said frustrated.

"Oh no." Hairo said waving his arms in the air for a moment and then making a left turn.

"You know, You don't seem like a very nice guy after all." She said keeping up behind him.

"Never said I was nice, Why are you following me anyway?" He said rounding another corner.

"Because you-" She started to say but was cut off as she came around the corner and the hall for the assembly was right in front of them.

"You're welcome." Hairo said with a small wave over his back as he entered the building.

The room was full of other first years, Hairo leaned against a wall near the back by the door. Jaune walked through the door talking to one of the girls who interrupted his rest earlier. She said something to him and ran off.

"Oh great, Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune complained out loud.

"There's always your mother, lady killer." Hairo called out to him.

"Ha ha ha, Very funny." Jaune said as Hairo walked over to him.

"How's it going?" Hairo asked.

"Meh. Could have been worse I guess." Jaune said.

"Try taking a nap and waking up to an explosion."

"Wow...That suc-" Jaune started to say but got cut off.

"Yeah, and we can talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, scraggly over there!" A female voice said. Hairo recognized it as the other girl from before. She too was starting to look familiar but he couldn't exactly pin where he had seen her before. Most of his days before this were spent in semi-lit rooms planning out forms of attack and raids on dust mines, factories, and quarries of other companies.

Jaune started giving most of his attention in the direction of the girl who said that and Hairo grabbed him by the collar.

"If you can't tell sarcasm when you hear it Jaune, You ain't gonna last long." He said before letting him go.

"I know she was being sarcastic i'm not stup-" But again he was cut off, this time by the professor.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

"Yeah...Sure." Hairo said in his head with a chuckle.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The professor finished before walking off stage. His assistant stepped to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Jaune began walking towards the group of girls and hairo went to grab him again but missed.

"I'm a natural blond, you know."

"Idiot." Hairo said walking off.

**Fast forward a few hours to the ballroom**

Hairo had set his sleeping gear in a corner far from other people, Most of the guys were muscle junkies walking around shirtless and trying to impress people by flexing. Unnecessary to say he did not like affiliating himself with those mouth breathing, treat everyday like a party, call everyone bro, make your life hard, scum buckets, Ahem. But hey, who was he to judge. He killed for a living, And he hadn't met many decent people today anyway. He just sat in his corner listened to his music and drew in his book. Feeling a bit parched he stood up in his light grey long sleeved pajama shirt with his skull and gear on the front and his black pajama pants and walked off to get a drink.

**Ruby POV**

**A/N: Very rarely will I be switching POV unless it's to give context or it's the only way to make a part work.**

"We need to get you more friends." Yang said to Ruby as they both sat back down.

"But I just became friends with Blake over there." Ruby protested.

"Two friends won't do you well for very long though little sis." Yang said as she scanned the room.

"But I'll just make more friends lat-"

"Perfect! Look, That kid just got up and left the room." Yang said pointing at a boy in a grey black outfit.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"So, We look through his stuff, See what he likes, And then it will be much easier for you to get along with him." Yang said getting up and pulling Ruby over to where the boys stuff was.

"But, Yang! Isn't it kind of wrong to go through his stuff without asking?"

"Nope, Not for the power of friendship!" Yang said as she flipped through the book he left ontop of his sleeping bag.

"Well we better make this fast then Yang." Ruby said nervously as she picked the music player off of the sleeping bag and put one of the earbuds in her ear and hit play. It was in the middle of a song she hadn't heard before.

"Something's wrong, Shut the light, Heavy thoughts tonight and they aren't of Snow White! Dreams of war, dreams of liars, dreams of dragons fire, and of things that will bite...yeah! Sleep with one eye open, Gripping your pillow tight. Exit: light! Enter: night! Take my hand, We're off to never-never land!"

"Nevermind this guy's a freak." Yang said aloud.

"Why?" Ruby asked taking the earbud out and pausing the song.

"Look at the book, Most of it is drawings but a good portion of it is weird diagrams, Weapons, other weird things. He's a freak Ruby, Now let's get out of here before he comes back."

"So, I'm a freak am I?" A voice came from behind both of them.

They both let out a small scream.

**Back to Hairo POV**

Hairo left to get a drink and he stopped to chat with Jaune, But when he came back he didn't expect two girls to be going through his stuff. He decided to watch for a moment and sipped his water as one girl went through his drawing book and the other listened to his music. Of course he wasn't expecting one to call him a freak.

"So, I'm a freak am I?" he asked taking another sip of water.

Both girls let out small screams.

"At least I don't go around going through other peoples things, Let alone insult them over their interests." Hairo continued.

"Eh he he he." the blonde one let out a small and awkward laugh.

"Kindly go away now." Hairo said bluntly.

"I'm really sorry we went through your things, Just wanted to try and get to know you better was all." The other one said, Unsurprisingly to him it was the red haired one who had exploded earlier.

"Whatever you say, Crater face."

"Hey I didn't mean to blow up earlier, That was an accident like I told you!" She said defensivley.

"Well you sure have a knack for interrupting me when I'm trying to sleep." Hairo said fixing his things.

"Really? Because I didn't have much trouble knocking you out the other night." The girl said, She was starting to sound mad.

"What?" Hairo said.

"remember how you got knocked out the other night? Yeah, That was me." The girl said.

Hairo really had to resist the urge to knock the girl down at that point and kill her with a low power thruster to the face. He visibly showed the rage through his eyes getting a darker shade of blood red.

"Then why're you even talking to me?" Hairo said trying to keep his cool and resist the urge to kill.

"Well….I thought we could be friends." She started to say.

"Actually I thought that." The blonde one interrupted.

"I'm sorry this was all my idea, The plan was we were to go through your stuff and then could approach you with knowledge of what you liked so it would be easier to be your friend." The blonde one continued.

"Well, Good job." Hairo said giving a thumbs up.

"Look if it means anything, I'm Yang." The blonde one said.

"And….I'm Ruby" The red and black haired one said.

"Maybe next time, When you try to get to know a person, Don't go through their stuff and just talk to them."

"Well, You're really good at drawing. and you listen to some interesting music." Ruby said.

"Thanks I guess, Look. Ruby, Yang, You two seem nice enough. But if you don't mind i'm tired and want to sleep."

"Oh of course, Talk to you later then." Ruby said dragging Yang away.

They did seem nice enough, But going through his stuff did seem suspicious, More importantly that is who knocked him out and ended him up here now. He was dead tired and had to deal with all this. So Hairo did what any mercenary agent would do in this situation, Sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being massively delayed and the ending of it being a bit lazy and rushed. But I needed to get this done and I just kept delaying it over and over and over. Fun little fact, There will be fun little facts in the A/N at the end of every chapter. If you can't tell what song was on Hairos music player it was Enter Sandman by Metallica, Listen to actual music sometime would ya? Anyway, It's late. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, Enjoy this. My HOTD story will get it's next chapter soon too. G'night.**


End file.
